


Allow Me to Apologize

by TwistedSamurai



Category: Infinite Undiscovery
Genre: Boys Kissing, Capell doesnt want it thought, Edward apologizes for being a huge jerk, I think it still counts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing in the Rain, Lunar rain, M/M, Vermification, it should still count
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: The rain is still dangerous for them, and Capell pulls Edward out of it. Edward has a few things he needs to get off his chest, and theres no better time then when they're away from the others.
Relationships: Capell/Edward
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Allow Me to Apologize

The lunar rain had yet to stop. They had had to separate, after a gigas had run out at them and they had used the last of the lunar suppressants they had on them. Somehow, Edward had fallen back with Capell, taunting the creature as Aya and Eugene had split up with the others. The gigas had been knocked down after a few minutes, after Capell had jumped between it and Ed when it knocked him down. A sharp upright swing was all it took to end it, the best falling to the ground with a loud thud that nearly knocked him off balance.

Capell had pulled Edward into the nearest cave upon seeing the glowing gold wings that were starting to spread across his back. “How are you feeling Ed?” He asked softly, digging through his things until he could pull out his flute. Edward mumbled something, hand clenching and unclenching as he tried to control the built up energy that was in his body at the moment. Capell didn’t bother asking him again as he brought his flute to his lips, the soft tune he had learned to help calm the others down with moments like this ringing out.

He closed his eyes, focusing on each note until he couldn’t hear Edward shuffling around any more and slowly opened his eyes again, focusing the blue clad swordsman in front of him. “This is the second time you’ve saved my life, Capell.” He commented, smiling a little as they made eye contact. Capell blushed at that shrugging as he looked away and rubbed the back of his head. “No, I mean it. First in Kolton when I was working on things there, and now again with that Gigas. You’ve really stepped up and improved your skills in such a short amount of time.”

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Capell asked jokingly, moving to sit across from him. The cave they had found was pretty small and left him sitting with his knees drawn up under his chin between Edward’s legs, but neither of them really seemed to care all that much as Edward studied him. “Throwing compliments at me for my fighting technique?” He added, a grin on his lips.

“Hey, let me at least tell you you’re getting better. I didn’t say you were the best at it.” Edward shot back, leaning forward a bit and gently nudging him with his foot.  
Silence fell between them for a long moment and Capell stared out over the sand, watching the lights of the lunar rain falling around them. It was almost soothing, he had to admit, watching it fall around their footprints as his body slowly started to relax against the rocks behind him.

“Capell.” The sound of his name drew his attention and he looked over at Edward, humming slightly as he focused on the blue eyes studying him. “… I… Know that I’ve said this before. But I realize I never did directly apologize for the way I acted, after…” He trailed off, hesitating.

“No need for that Ed.” Capell tried to protest, but Edward raised a hand and he fell silent with a small frown.

“But there is a need for it. I not only made comments about things about things I shouldn’t have, with the unblessed, but I also made comments about you, that I shouldn’t have.” He said, and Capell’s expression softened. “I didn’t even give you a chance to prove yourself at first, and I let my emotions get a hold of me. When I really should have taken the time to cool my head and breathe first.” He shifted, moving closer and Capell could feel the blush rising in his cheeks even more.

Edward frowned, studying him as he reached out to take both of Capell’s hands, holding them and studying the armor that was there. “I made you a replica of Sigmund’s armor, but I never put my heart into it. And I will make you a new set, one that really does mean something. I just… He was the one who helped me to become the person I am, who showed me the world when I thought I had lost my own.”

Capell nodded slightly- he remembered that. The flashbacks when he had helped unvermify Edward had shown a lot about him, and how Sigmund had saved him. He paused at that thought, before laughing softly and Edward stared in shock. “I- I’m sorry. I… Remember from before. Sigmund saved you from a Gigas too, didn’t he?” He asked in amusement, and Edward nodded slightly, his own laughter joining in as Capell moved to sit in his lap comfortably as he sat back fully and opened his arms.

It died out though as their lips met, and Edward smiled gently as he wrapped his arms around Capell, looking out at the desert. “The rain has stopped.”

“We should go find the others, before they start to wonder where we are.” Capell didn’t move though, and Edward tightened his grip briefly. “Ed, I can’t move if you’re hugging me.”

“They can find us. I just want a moment longer.” Edward hummed, before pulling him into another deep kiss.


End file.
